c War Of Sorrow
by ms.maxwell
Summary: Hope tyou like it!! Please read and review!! *^_^*


Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing and never will and I hate going to court!!Anais is my character though! 

# War of Sorrow

There is another battle between the colonies and Earth.All the mobile suits have been destroyed and the armies can only fight on land.The battle field is Earth, the Gundam pilots are on the colonies side in the Colonies army along with the Gundam Pilots are Dorothy, Sally and whatever is left of her crew, Hilde, Noin, Anais, Trieze, Milliardo, Lady Une, and Howard telling them their statistics and enemy's next move.Relena and Quatre were helping with the payment of the military equipment.

With General Yuy in command, they fight battled after battled many of the men and women on their side died.The others were in even worse condition.With more soldiers being trained for reinforcements this war can go on forever.

The last battled calledThe Battle Of Obequec was the most sorrowful of all battles.

WuFei could not fight for he was ganged up on in a previous Battle.Quatre had his leg broken in 3 different areas and 2 broken areas in hid leg.Trieze was in a coma.Noin and Hilde double-teamed but instead were hit hard Noin in critical condition and Hilde in constant care. 

Just then a soldier was about to shoot Lady Une but Trowa had saved her.When a tank came upon the battle field and started shooting wildly injuring Heero and Lady Une.

Then a soldier shot at Anais when Dou pushed her out of the way.He was hit instead.Anais felt like screaming but that would make her a target so she continued fighting her Trowa and a handful of men.Tears trickled down her cheeks. 

The war was over and Earth won.

She and Trowa decided it be best to wait until everyone is fully healed before they have the funeral.

About a week later Anais was holding a scarfA.N. those decoration one not the thick ones the silky thin scarf women wear to work and stuff. It was always Duo favorite cause it had this nice smell to it like a very very very mild perfume.He liked the fact it was black too.She lay on her bed and was holding the scarf a tear ran down her face when it disappeared as if someone wiped it away.She would have normally gotten frightened but the touch or feeling was familiar, it was as if she knew that touch.  
"I will always be with you," a very familiar voice said.She looked around and saw noone but she knew who it was."Duo," she said under a sigh.

About two weeks later she was on her couch watching a movie.Duo's favorite since it was a horror comedy and had enough gore and humor to keep both of his sides happy.She never liked the gore but she seemed to enjoy it this time.She felt a presence but was not scared for she knew who was there."Duo, why did you do that?" she asked what seem like air to the eye."Well, think of it like this waywouldn't I why would I knowing I could do something just stand there and watch?" he answered."Still at least a warning or something would have been better," she said as a tear ran down her cheek.She felt as if someone had their arms around her."A warning would do nothing to save you," he replied, "Trust me I rather be there on Earth with you then than up here with a bunch of dead guys!" he said trying to make her laugh.She smiled a bit, "You always cheered me up." 

A few months later everyone has well or at least well enough to attend the funeral.What was left of the army went, and the people of L2.WuFei even attended. 

They had white silk around the coffin but Anais placed at the head of the coffin black silk since he was the god of death.As she held her head over the coffin and cried a bit the voice said, "You always gave me everything and now after death you still are.I was brought up as an orphan and now at my funeral there are so many people here because they care.When then there were many few that did.You showed me that there are more people that care than people that don't.When I always thought the people that care are few.Thank you for everything."

What did you think?Liked it?Was it sad?*^_^* please review!


End file.
